


Just a Moment

by jonfuckingmoxley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Rickyl, Rimming, Smut, Top Rick, it does take place when they leave during the next episode, like not really real spoilers, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl are going on their mission, and take advantage of the alone time they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend were talking last night since i felt god awful and she mentioned that rick should really eat daryl's ass out in the backseat of the car they're taking on their adventure in the next episode. this came from that. unbetaed, done in one sitting, because i am nothing if not determined.

It was probably a bad idea to be doing this. So much had happened, they had so much to worry about and so much work to do. 

But it had been _weeks_ since they'd had any alone time. They had barely kissed, even, and now that they were going out on a mission, just the two of them...they couldn't help themselves. 

Daryl kept turning and looking at the road behind them. "Think we're far enough out?" 

Rick kept his eyes on the road. He was so on edge, he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself if he so much as looked at his lover. "A little further."

Daryl huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was being impatient, but if he didn't get more than his own fingers in his ass soon he was going to snap. He hadn't gone this long without Rick in a long time; since they'd settled in Alexandria they had been having sex as often as they could get away with, and even on days when they couldn't manage to actually fuck, they would do something, jerking each other off or blowing each other. It had been hell not having Rick touch him, and not getting to touch Rick.

Rick drove for fifteen more minutes before pulling off to the side of the road and killing the engine. He took a deep breath and looked over at Daryl. The older man was nervously looking back at him; deep blue eyes wide with anticipation and mouth parted just a bit. 

His tongue poked out to swipe over those thin, pink lips, and Rick couldn't hold back anymore. 

He lunged at Daryl, slamming their lips together, clumsy and hungry, putting one hand on Daryl's thigh and the other on his neck to hold him still while he forced Daryl's mouth open. Rick pushed his tongue in, teasing Daryl's into reciprocation. All these years and Daryl was still shy about, of all things, kissing. He started to unbutton Daryl's shirt, pushing it and the leather vest down his broad shoulders- God, Rick loved those shoulders, they were so sexy. He gripped Daryl's long hair in his fist, making sure he kept eye contact. 

"You know what I'm gonna do to you?"

Daryl's hips jerked and he whimpered, glancing at Rick's lips. "What...what are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm gonna put you in the backseat of this car, I'm gonna eat your sweet little ass until I have to stuff those panties I know you're wearing in your mouth to keep you from screaming, and then I'm gonna fuck you and fill you up with come until it hurts to sit in that goddamn passenger seat." 

"Fuck, Rick, please, it's been too fuckin' long without ya, all's I had is my fingers, please."

Rick grinned, reaching down and pulling the seat lever until it was all the way down. Daryl let out a yelp and crawled into the back, taking his belt off and shoving his pants down and off, along with his shoes. Rick had been right; he was wearing one of the pairs of panites he owned, one he knew Rick liked to see him in. A thong in Rick's favorite color, plum-colored cloth covering his erection. 

Rick growled low in his throat and climbed into the back with Daryl. His lover looked amazing, aroused and waiting. He ran his palm over Daryl's cock, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the panties and pulling them down the long, muscled legs. 

"Turn around and put your hands against the window. Keep your knees under you and your ass out." 

Daryl got into position, heart pounding and cock throbbing between his legs. Rick spread Daryl's ass and gave one quick lick to the small, wrinkled hole. Daryl let out a yelp and arched his back, thrusting his ass closer to Rick's mouth. 

"You want more of that, baby? Want my tongue up inside you?"

"Nnnnn _fuck_ yes, please, Rick, I want you to eat me out, fuckin' love your mouth on my asshole, feels so goddamn good." 

"You beggin' for it? Does your little whore ass need it that bad, Daryl? This tight little ass needs to get all wet and open?" 

"Yes! Fuck yes, I'm beggin' you, Rick, please, I wanna be your whore, Rick, want you to fuck me, fuckin' shit, Rick, fuck!"

Rick dove in again, starting by licking in broad strokes, switching to short jabs at the tiny hole with the very tip of his tongue. He traced the rim with his tongue, feeling it twitch, and taking the opportunity to start working his tongue into Daryl. It didn't take long, Daryl always opened up easily for him, and soon he slid as much of the slick muscle into him as he could. He groaned at the taste. It had been so long since he'd gotten to eat out his lover; he'd missed how it felt to have Daryl pushing back against his mouth. He kept his tongue stiff, thrusting it back and forth past the tight hole. He licked deeper, then pulled his tongue out entirely to suck hard, then switched back to using his tongue to fuck Daryl's hole.

Daryl was a mess, leaning his head against the door and letting out high pitched whimpers. Rick was so good at this, so good at reducing him to a whining whore. He had only ever been with Rick, but he was still sure that Rick was the best lover on the planet. 

"Rick, fuck, come on man, fuck me for real, _please_ , I need your big fuckin' cock inside me."

Rick pulled away, a string of saliva between his lips and Daryl's hole. He pulled the packet of lube out of his pocket, tearing it open and slicking up his fingers. He slid one into Daryl, sliding it back and forth, bending it, pushing another in. Rick wouldn't rush it, but he knew neither of them could stand to wait that long. 

Daryl started begging again when three fingers were prodding and pressing insistently on his prostate, whining loudly when Rick pulled his fingers out. 

Rick spread the rest of the lube on his straining cock and sat down, pulling Daryl onto his lap. Daryl spread his knees and reached behind himself to guide Rick's cock inside. He lowered himself onto the massive length, the burn almost making him want to pull away, but forcing his ass down all the way. He wanted to scream, it had been so long since he'd had the feeling of being split by Rick's cock, had it pushed deep into him, felt the wide head drag over his inner walls and put pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves. He put his hands on Rick's chest, slowly lifting up on his knees and quickly dropping back down. Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl's thick waist, thrusting up and pulling his lover onto him, knowing just how to slam into Daryl's prostate every time. 

Daryl started moving his hips faster, staring into Rick's eyes. 

"Fuck, Daryl, you feel so good bouncing on my cock like that, you like riding me, baby? Like me fucking up inside you?"

Rick gripped Daryl's hips, forcing him to grind down on him. Daryl let out a loud, short scream, prompting Rick to grab the thong his lover had worn and shove it in his mouth, Daryl bit down on the cloth, snarling around it. 

Rick grabbed his throat and snarled right back. "What? You don't want those in your mouth? Told you I'd stuff those slutty little panties in your mouth. Can't have you makin' all that noise, baby." 

Rick quickly maneuvered Daryl onto his side, one leg hitched up over Rick's shoulder and his arms trapped under him. He was still gripping Daryl's throat, roughly slamming his cock into Daryl, feeling the older man clench around him. Soon he was whimpering again, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Rick released his throat and tore the panties out of his mouth. 

"Rick, fuck, fuck fuck please, I need to come, please let me come, I fuckin' need it, please, shit, fuck, oh my God Rick you're so goddamn deep in me, fuck I want your come in me, please, Rick, _please_!" 

"You wanna come, baby? Go on, do it, come and I'll fill up your hungry little whore ass, just like you want."

Daryl fucked back against Rick, his lover's words and his cock pounding away at him bringing him to the edge. Seeing Rick's lips pull back into a snarl, feeling his hand gripping the side of his throat for leverage pushed him over, his dick pulsing before shooting his load onto his stomach. He cried out; he hadn't had an orgasm without touching his cock in so long, it was overwhelming. He felt tears run down his face and leaned up, licking at Rick's lips until they were sharing a filthy, wet French kiss. Rick grunted and sped up the movement of his hips, finally stilling, his cock twitching as he came inside Daryl, filling him to the brim like he'd promised. 

He collapsed on top of Daryl, both of them panting and holding each other. Daryl was still crying, and Rick was shaking from exertion. Daryl reached into the pockets of his pants, grabbing his lighter and the pack of cigarettes he'd brought. He lit one, taking a long drag. He felt Rick laugh against his shoulder before sitting up. He winced as Rick pulled out, taking the red rag from Daryl's pants and wiping him down. 

Rick took a moment to appreciate the come dripping out of Daryl. He'd missed that sight. He gathered what had dripped out on his fingers, pushing it back inside Daryl gently. 

Daryl moaned and went to bring the cigarette back to his mouth, only for Rick to pluck it out of his fingers and take a drag of it himself. 

"Fuck, man, don't do that."

Rick blew the smoke out over Daryl. "What? Smoke?"

Daryl nodded. 

"Why can't I? You do."

"Cause I can't get it up again that soon and seein' you do that..."

Rick smiled and brought the cigarette to his mouth again. He leaned down and blew the smoke against Daryl's throat. "It turns you on, huh?"

Daryl laughed and took the cigarette back wrapping one arm around Rick, who'd arranged himself between his legs. It wasn't a terribly comfortable position, but this was what they truly missed. Just holding each other, sharing smoke and heat; talking, or not talking. Being together. 

Rick nuzzled Daryl's throat, laying light kisses over his collarbone and chin. He felt like this had taken the stress of the world off of him, even for just a while. He knew they'd have to get back on the road soon, back to their mission, and back to Alexandria, where everything would come back to them. 

But they could spare a moment, in the back seat of this car on this empty road, to share another cigarette. Just a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy i hope this is decent filth. i know it's filth, but i don't know if it's good filth :P


End file.
